


Cinque piccoli Mikaelson

by darkrin



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9711323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrin/pseuds/darkrin
Summary: Quando Freya si sveglia, c'è una ragazza, seduta su una scomoda sedia accanto al letto, ha i capelli biondi e gli occhi azzurri e un brivido scorre lungo la schiena di Freya al pensiero che quella sia Hope, che siano passati tutti quegli anni. / o anche: Freya incontra Caroline, Hayley le dice che è un'amica di Klaus e Freya non capisce perché nessuno dei suoi fratelli dubiti di una cosa del genere(Klaroline | SPOILER per il finale di stagione della s3 di TO)





	

**Author's Note:**

> \- Ho un rapporto complicato con questa storia e con "complicato" intendo che L'HO INIZIATA MESI FA, RISCRITTA TRE VOLTE E CONTINUA NON GIRARE COME VORREI, MA MI SONO ROTTA mi sono rassegnata che meglio di così non sono capace di farla venire.   
> \- Future!fic, SPOILER per il finale di stagione di TO quello di TVD no perché è così insulso che non me ne importava nulla.  
> \- NO BETA quindi segnalatemi qualsiasi cosa.

   
   
Freya è la prima a svegliarsi perché trovare un antidoto per un veleno creato da una scuola di assassini giapponesi e tenuto segreto per secoli è più facile che inventare una cura per il morso di una creatura che non aveva mai toccato il suolo terrestre prima che Lucien decidesse di annientarli (Hayley si chiede, solo per un istante, quando abbia iniziato a considerarsi parte di quel _li_ e se sia altro che una condanna).  
   
Quando apre gli occhi, la strega non trova ad accoglierla il viso di uno dei suoi fratelli o quello ormai familiare di Hayley, ma le pareti spoglie di una stanza anonima: mura chiare e mobili dozzinali – un motel, forse – e il fruscio leggero di pagine che scorrono leggere nell’aria. Il rumore rischia di cullarla di nuovo nel sonno, ma Freya è una Mikaelson e stringe i denti, si sforza di tenere gli occhi aperti e volta il capo verso la provenienza del suono.  
C’è una ragazza, seduta su una scomoda sedia accanto al letto, ha i capelli biondi e gli occhi azzurri e un brivido scorre lungo la schiena di Freya al pensiero che quella sia Hope, che siano passati tutti quegli anni, che…  
La ragazza solleva il capo dal libro e le dedica appena uno sguardo, prima di voltare il viso verso la porta e gridare:  
\- Hayley! –  
C’è una nota di qualcosa – fastidio, forse – nella sua voce.  
\- La tua ospite si è svegliata! –  
   
***  
   
La donna che viaggia con Hayley e Hope, ha qualcosa che le ricorda Camille, ma Camille è morta e la sua morte è stata l’inizio della loro caduta e come ha fatto Freya a dimenticarlo, a confondersi, a guardarla e, con ancora l’eco del nome della voce squillante della ragazza e il nome di Hayley nelle orecchie, sussurrare:  
\- Ca… -  
E poi fermarsi quando la voce le si spezza in un informe gracchiare e la ragazza si era voltata a guardarla con i suoi occhi azzurri limpidi come pozze, come l’acqua della piscina che Rebekah aveva fatto costruire nel giardino della casa immaginaria che avevano creato e chissà che fine ha fatto quella casa, quella piscina ora che lei non c’è più e, di nuovo, per sempre, pensa con un dolore sordo che le riempie il petto: _non doveva andare così_. La ragazza aveva affermato.  
\- Caroline. Mi chiamo Caroline. -  
   
***  
   
\- Chi sei? - le chiede la seconda volta che la vede, vorrebbe essere minacciosa, ma è ancora così stanca per la magia e il veleno e l’effetto è rovinato dalla voce sottile come il pigolio di un pulcino che emerge a fatica dalle montagne di lenzuola e cuscini sotto cui è sepolta.  
La ragazza inarca un sopracciglio.  
\- Caroline – ripete.  
\- Caroline è solo un nome – sibila Freya ed eccola la forza dei Mikaelson. – Ti ho chiesto _chi sei_. -  
Caroline corruga la fronte, gonfia le guance e il volto le si piega in una smorfia di frustrazione, borbotta qualcosa che somiglia a un: _perché una piccola città di provincia non poteva bastarmi?_ e la risata roca di Hailey le fa eco dalla stanza accanto. Scuote le spalle e pensa a come spiegarlo, _chi è lei? Per Freya, per Hope, per… chi è lei?_ Pensa a come definirsi a come spiegare quel vagabondare che l’ha portata a incrociare la strada di Hayley e Hope, pensa a come l’ibrida l’ha atterrata e a come ha odiato l’oro che aveva riempito gli occhi della donna. Pensa al _tradimento_ che ha sentito spezzarle il fiato nei polmoni e a quell’assurdo senso di lealtà che l’ha spinta a rimanere, a cercare di salvare quell’uomo che.  
 _Amici, quindi?_  
\- È complicato - risponde.  
   
***  
   
\- È un’amica – le spiega Hayley la sera stessa per cercare di placare l’agitazione che può quasi vedere muoversi sotto la pelle ancora troppo pallida della maggiore dei Mikaelson.  
Freya inarca un sopracciglio: c’è qualcosa nel modo in cui la donna lo dice, in cui le labbra le si piegano in una smorfia come se ancora facesse fatica a pronunciare quelle parole, come se volesse sputare quelle lettere. _Su quelle lettere._ C’è qualcosa nel modo in cui si scambiano il posto al suo capezzale, in cui si alternano senza neanche sfiorarsi, in cui si scambiano solo poche scarne parole.  
\- Non una mia amica – Hayley aggiunge subito, di fronte all’espressione di Freya. - È un’amica di Klaus. –  
Una risata amara e gracchiante - la gola ancora le brucia per le settimane, mesi, anni chiusa in una bara – le sfugge dalle labbra.  
\- Klaus non ha amici – afferma.  
Hayley si volta leggermente verso la porta socchiusa, da cui filtra la voce leggera di Caroline, accompagnata dalla risata tintinnante di Hope. Quando era partita da New Orleans con un furgone carico di Originali, Hayley non aveva immaginato che sarebbe finita con il giocare alla famiglia felice con Miss Mystic Falls e non sa ancora se la cosa le piaccia, non sa ancora se la sua sorte avrebbe potuto essere peggiore, ma aveva bisogno di aiuto e Caroline _era amica di Klaus_.  
\- Un tempo ne aveva una – risponde.  
Freya scuote la testa.  
\- Hayley, se non ti fidi di lei al punto da affidarle la tua stessa vita, non possiamo… -  
 _Fidarci, commettere errori, non di nuovo_ non dice e pensa a Lucien, pensa a Marcel, pensa a tutta la schiera di amici, familiari, amori che li ha traditi e li ha costretti a fuggire in un anonimo furgone bianco.  
 _-_ Non le affiderei la mia vita – continua, prima che Freya possa parlare. - Le affiderei quella di Klaus. È complicato – aggiunge di fronte allo sguardo inquisitorio di Freya.  
   
***  
   
Elijah è il secondo, seguito poco dopo da Kol perché Kol era più grave e Freya vuole essere sicura che la cura funzioni, che non ci sia nessun rischio di perdere anche Kol – come Finn – di nuovo. Vuole essere sicura che il sangue di nessun’altro dei suoi fratelli le macchi le dita sottili come pallide radici strappate dal terreno. È la maggiore e mai come ora che sono così deboli e smarriti ha sentito forte l’istinto di proteggerli, di avvolgerli tra le sue braccia e nasconderli tutti, schermarli da qualsiasi avversità, da qualsiasi nemico.  
   
***  
   
\- Miss Forbes – afferma Elijah, quando la vede, e Caroline ammira la rapidità con cui maschera il barlume di sorpresa che gli riempie lo sguardo.  
Caroline è in piedi sull’uscio della stanza in cui hanno svegliato suo fratello. Per la prima volta da quando l’ha conosciuta, Freya la vede indugiare, incerta: la ragazza giocherella nervosamente con l’orlo del cardigan rosa che indossa e non osa posare un piede oltre la soglia.  
Elena ha sempre sostenuto che Elijah sia il più onorevole dei Mikaelson, quello di cui ci si poteva fidare, ma Elena non ha mai avuto buon gusto in fatto di uomini – qualcuno ha detto: _Damon_? – e, tra tutti gli Originali, Elijah è sempre stato quello che Caroline ha fatto più fatica a inquadrare:è quello maggiormente disposto a scendere a compromessi e sancire trattati con i suoi nemici, ma con la stessa facilità è in grado di sputare su ogni parola data pur di proteggere la sua famiglia e Caroline non sa quanto Elijah sappia di lei – _e Klaus_ \- , non sa come potrebbe reagire alla sua vista.  
Sente la presenza di Hayley alle sue spalle, pronta ad intervenire, e il respiro leggero di Hope che proviene dalla stanza accanto.  
C’è qualcosa in quella bambina che le ricorda _l_ e sue e che non smette mai di darle pace.  
\- Elijah – saluta, infine.  
L’uomo risponde con un leggero ed elegante cenno del capo.  
\- È una sorpresa trovarti con noi – afferma e Caroline sente i muscoli tendersi, prepararsi a…  
Una risata nervosa le scivola fuori dalle labbra.  
\- Credimi, lo è anche per me – dice e si morde le labbra di fronte al sorriso consapevole, comprensivo che piega le labbra screpolate dell’uomo.  
   
***  
   
Kol ha la fronte imperlata di sudore e il petto pieno di ovatta per il veleno che ancora non gli è scomparso dalle arterie, quando la sbatte contro la parete. Le preme un braccio contro il collo, mozzandole il fiato.  
\- Non pensare che io abbia dimenticato come tu e i tuoi amichetti mi abbiate ucciso – ringhia, sordo ai richiami di Elijah e Hayley.  
\- Fottiti, Kol – riesce a sputare Caroline, con quel poco fiato che le rimane in gola.  
Prima ancora che le parole le abbiano lasciato le labbra sa di aver commesso un errore a rivolgersi a quel modo perché l’uomo che ha davanti è Kol, non Klaus e Kol la ucciderà e _se l’è cercata_ e pensa a Klaus, pensa alla sicurezza che le scorreva nelle vene ogni volta che si trovava in sua presenza.  
Il ragazzo scoppia a ridere e così come l’aveva scaraventata contro la parete, la lascia andare. Caroline barcolla prima di recuperare l’equilibrio.  
\- Le risposte che davi a Nik erano più divertenti – si lamenta. – Sono quasi offeso – borbotta e… _le sta tenendo il broncio?_  
   
***  
   
\- Caroline – ringhia Rebekah quando la vede, ma è un ringhio basso e poco minaccioso di chi si conosce da anni, di chi si disprezza più per abitudine, più perché non sa parlarsi in altro modo, che per vero astio.  
Freya guarda i suoi fratelli riuniti, guarda Hope indugiare imbarazzata davanti a Rebekah con un disegno stretto tra le manine, guarda Hayley ed Elijah chini su una mappa di New Orleans, mentre Kol indugia, stravaccato sul divano e Caroline…  
\- Caroline – abbaia Rebekah. – Non finire tutto il mio caffé. –  
Freya sente il petto liberarsi dalle cinghie che lo stringevano e allargarsi, riempirsi di aria e fiato ogni volta che li vede e pensa: _manca poco, manca solo Niklaus e saremo tutti riuniti_ e respirare diventa ogni giorno più facile, più naturale.  
C’è una parte di lei che continua a non fidarsi di Caroline, a seguirla con lo sguardo come se, da un momento all’altro, dovesse tentare di ucciderli, ma una parte più grande osserva i suoi fratelli: il modo in cui Kol cede ai rimbrotti della giovane vampira e solleva le gambe per farla sedere e ride dell’urlo oltraggiato della ragazza quando le posa i piedi in grembo; il modo in cui Elijah scuote leggermente il capo ogni volta che la coglie mentre guarda Caroline in cerca dei segni di tradimento, dei sintomi del suo piano. Una parte di lei non riesce a non pensare che ci sia qualcosa che le sfugge, qualcosa che non riesce a comprendere.    
   
***  
   
\- Caroline. –  
È un sospiro sorpreso, spezzato quello che sfugge dalle labbra di Klaus quando la ragazza gli si para davanti, frapponendosi fra lui e l’uscita del cimitero in cui è stato imprigionato per tre anni e Freya è in ginocchio accanto al corpo riverso di Elijah – Elijah che ha tentato di fermarlo e a cui Klaus ha spezzato la schiena, dopo aver spaccato il collo a Kol – e non sa se fidarsi di Caroline, ma vorrebbe gridarle di allontanarsi, di spostarsi, di lasciare che Klaus se ne vada, che non –  
\- Klaus – afferma la ragazza.  
\- ma il grido le muore in gola, quando la vede avanzare con passo deciso verso suo fratello – suo fratello grondante del sangue che è servito per svegliarlo e che desidera quello dei suoi nemici.  
La vede avanzare fino a quando resta solo lo spazio di un fiato – di un sospiro, il suo nome sulle labbra di Klaus – a separarli e poi sollevare una mano e posarla delicatamente sulla guancia dell’uomo e Freya vede suo fratello chiudere gli occhi e quasi abbandonarsi contro quella mano, contro quella ragazza, contro…  
\- Caroline – mormora di nuovo e Freya non sa chi si sia mosso per primo, se sia stato lui o la ragazza, ma improvvisamente Caroline gli passa le braccia intorno al collo e sembra avvolgerglisi intorno come una coperta, come un’ancora, come _l’unica cosa buona_. E Klaus si aggrappa alla stoffa dei vestiti che indossa, alle sue spalle sottili, sembra quasi voler sparire, nascondersi tra le sue braccia. Sembra sgonfiarsi nello spazio di un singhiozzo che gli lascia le labbra e si infrange contro l’incavo del collo della ragazza, delle lacrime che gli rigano le guance e si fermano sulla clavicola della ragazza, sull’orlo del cardigan che indossa.  
\- Caroline – mormora ancora.  
La ragazza gli accarezza i capelli, nasconde il volto contro il suo collo, forse vi deposita un bacio umido di lacrime, mormora:  
\- Sono qui. -   
 


End file.
